


Eso eres tú

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry le explica a Draco qué es para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso eres tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isobelhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelhawk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Draco en el árbol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2850) by Isobelhawk. 



> Escrito para el cumpleaños de Isobelhawk.

  


Cuando me preguntaste qué diantres eras para mí, noté que no esperabas del todo la respuesta que te di. Tal vez necesites una explicación más amplia para entender lo que pasa por mi mente.

 

 

______

 

 

Nos conocimos de niños, no tengo ni que recordártelo. Pero eso no contó para nosotros. Podría decir que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts, y aun el que no, o sea ese tiempo de guerra, no llegué a conocerte en realidad. Estabas ahí, pero no eras tú. Quiero decir, no eras tú con todo lo que "tú" involucra. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de esto, sin embargo. Quiero decir, no fue sino hasta hace un par de años que me di cuenta de que me faltaba mucho de ti por conocer. Hasta entonces pensé que te podía describir en pocas palabras, que empezaban con "p": pesado, presumido, pedante, antipático (ok, no todas con "p"). Básicamente, eras todo lo opuesto a mí y por lo tanto eras alguien intolerable con el que no me gustaría llegar a nada más.

 

 

Me di cuenta de que no te conocía porque mientras yo te guardaba tantos resentimientos de la guerra, había gente alrededor que te guardaba en buena estima y te regalaba sonrisas y apretones de apoyo y que, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, era gente "buena". Pensé que sólo los "tuyos" te comprenderían, o te guardarían algún tipo de oscuro respeto. Debo admitir que me quedé totalmente sorprendido el día que me enteré que compartíamos amistades en común. La primera vez que escuché ese "Malfoy vendrá a la fiesta de mañana. Espero que no tengas problema con eso" casi me da un ataque de algo.

 

 

Yo había tratado de ampliar mi círculo de amistades en cuanto me hallé el único soltero en una onda de matrimonios tempranos surgidos de la ansiedad de la guerra. (En el mundo muggle también pasó, ¿sabes? Se le conoce como el "baby boom"). Lo curioso es que ambos coincidimos en ser solteros por la misma razón: nuestra homosexualidad. Sólo que yo no tenía ni idea en ese tiempo. Tampoco sabía que tú tenías una amistad con Terry Boot desde Hogwarts, que con los años se fue solidificando. Al final nos encontramos en una fiesta suya rodeados de un silencio tenso. Nuestro pacto de civilidad fue extrañamente inmediato. Te entendí, me entendiste: Queríamos paz y firmamos sin palabras una tregua.  Qué iba yo a saber que aquel pacto no duraría una sola noche.

 

 

Viniste a la siguiente fiesta y yo también. Procuré ignorarte cortesmente y tu me diste la vuelta a toda costa. Los chicos nos miraban con empatía; después de un rato se acostumbraron a vernos en el mismo lugar pero sin mantener contacto. Los vínculos se solidificaron y mi primer contacto con tu "yo" alterno vino la noche que Terry nos propuso a unos cuantos, a sus más cercanos, ir un bar muggle. Pensé que por fin me libraría de tu presencia, silenciosa pero constante y, ¿para qué negarlo?, molesta. Mas no fue así. Te vi tragarte tu orgullo y probar al lado de tus amigos una experiencia nueva. Te ganaste gran parte de mi respeto cuando comprobé que no huías aterrado al primer contacto del barman. Te vi aprender rápidamente, familiarizarte con las bebidas muggles y los procedimientos y modales que eran ajenos a tu cultura. En unos meses eras un pez en el agua; yo, yo sólo podía abrir la boca.

 

 

Muy lentamente, empecé a conocerte y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no fue una experiencia desagradable.

 

 

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba conociéndote realmente, si no mal recuerdo, fue la primera vez que me reí por uno de tus chistes crueles y sarcásticos.  No sé cómo pasó, pero me sorprendí soltando una risa natural ante tu comentario. Tal vez fue mi imaginación o tú me lanzaste una mirada incrédula antes de continuar con tu relato.  Después de eso me hice más consciente de mis reacciones y me hallé sonriendo de cuando en cuando ante tus bromas pesadas y tu retorcido sentido del humor, que hasta entonces había juzgado como una forma de mostrar tu soberbia y no como una manera de expresión y de aligerar el ambiente. Pero no fue sino hasta hace unos meses que me di cuenta de cuánto he llegado a comprenderte, cuando comentaste algo y fui el único que captó el sentido oculto de tu comentario. Por supuesto, fue una experiencia singular el compartir contigo una sonrisa de complicidad.

 

 

Sin embargo, no todo lo que conocí de ti en este tiempo fue gracioso. También conocí tus límites e inseguridades. Te vi pelear con alguien a quien considerabas tu amigo varita en mano, cuando él se metió en el peligroso y pantanoso tema de tu familia. Te vi terminar una relación con una mirada fría y un gesto en la boca en el que hubiera deseado poder leer más a fondo. Te vi beber hasta perder la consciencia y dejarte en manos de Terry (y extrañamente, en las mías) para llegar a tu casa. Luego te vi controlar cada sorbo que le dabas a tu vaso. Te vi buscar sexo muchas veces. Ni una sola, te vi buscar amor. Te vi tenso y cansado. Te vi molesto y tiránico... Te vi divertido, ligero y sensual.

 

 

Te vi, en fin, volverte poco a poco una imagen compleja y multifacética. Volverte un Draco Malfoy real y no uno producto de mi imaginación adolescente.

 

 

Sin yo notarlo, tú también me conociste, ¿cierto? Viste mi lado bueno y mi lado malo, aunque seguro los analizaste mejor de lo que yo podría, dado que otra faceta de ti me ha dicho cosas sobre mí mismo que ni yo sabía. (A veces, si hay que decirlo, estas revelaciones se han rodeado de insultos y mala leche.)

 

 

En fin, que después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, observándonos a distancia, para ninguno de los dos fue una sorpresa la noche que nos besamos, aunque para nuestros amigos sí. Para mí, conquistar tu boca fue otro paso en el proceso de conocerte y enamorarme.

 

 

Y ahora te veo aquí, jugando con tu varita y mis fantasías más eróticas y recuerdo que hay todavía un lado más de ti que me fascina. Me muestras con tu varita qué es lo que me vas a hacer y yo observo embobado mientras en la imagen que crea tu varita nos desvestimos sobre la hierba. Nos tocamos con intensidad, casi con descargas eléctricas que son chispas de tu magia excitada. Tu boca está en mi cuello y tu mano en mi pantalón. En esa imagen, aprieto tu trasero sobre esos pantalones ajustados y te arranco la camisa para morderte el pecho, en mi camino hacia tu entrepierna abultada. Tu imagen se retuerce vivamente cuando mi boca te come, lento, desesperadamente lento. Lamo cada centímetro de tu miembro hasta que está hinchado y brillante y luego levanto la cara para mostrar mis labios enrojecidos. De pronto estamos desnudos y lo que sigue en la imagen es un vaivén lento y delicioso que se me antoja imitar a cada instante. Por dios, Draco, me estoy imaginando ya la estrechez de tu entrada, las contracciones que me envuelven. Tu piel, el pasto, el rumor de las hojas y tu aroma combinado con el de la naturaleza en pleno... Envidio tremendamente el momento en que, en la imagen que creas, llegamos al orgasmo.

 

 

Jadeo y quiero comenzar, volver realidad tu diabólico diseño, pero tú me miras triufante y tranquilo. Yo sonrío y decido quedarme así unos segundos, observándote. Aquí estás tú: tumbado al lado de ese árbol, con ropa muggle de pies a cabeza y en ese gesto de serenidad que oculta el fuego que va a devorarme. En mi interior, el león abre sus fauces para bostezar, adomilado por la tranquilidad de una sombra que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que él recién encontró. Me tomo mi tiempo para relajarme antes de ir por ti.

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

Así que repito mi respuesta: Podría decirte que eres muchas cosas para mí, pero he aprendido que tú eres Draco. Y eso eres para mí.

 

 


End file.
